


A Streetcar Named Quesarito

by cabbageboy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, F/F, Taco Bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabbageboy/pseuds/cabbageboy
Summary: Adora was entirely unprepared for the events that would transpire in the next 38 minutes
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 148





	A Streetcar Named Quesarito

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Adora is working night shift at a taco bell, and a drunk Catra, Scorpia, and Entrapta as the DD come in and Catra starts flirting heavily with Adora who is both flustered and willfully oblivious

It was 2:30 am on a Wednesday when Adora found herself mopping the grey stained tile beside the two oldest soda machines she had ever seen in a restaurant. She sloshed the mop head through the bucket of barely soapy water, plopped it in the strainer and twisted it a few times so all of the fluffy strands were nestled in the opening, and applied pressure to the plunger to wring most of the water out. She may have put a little extra force into it when she slammed the mop head on the floor, letting out her frustration as an angry sigh left her lips and her brows pinched together to form a scowl. She was supposed to get off at 2. Here she was, a half hour after her shift was supposed to end mopping up the full X-Large soda that some dumb college kid had practically thrown on the ground when he heard that Taco Bell no longer sold the spicy potato soft tacos, or the shredded chicken quesadilla. Apparently the way Taco Bell decided to remove the 40% of their menu items that people actually liked was a weight that rested solely on her shoulders, judging by the way the overgrown child stormed out, leaving the fizzy liquid to spread all over the floor. 

The incident, she noted, happened at 2:21, exactly 21 minutes after her shift ended. She would have been pulling into a parking spot outside of her apartment if it weren’t for the fact that her coworker, the one taking the next shift, hadn’t shown up. She tried telling the manager that they weren’t busy but she was having none of it, and wouldn’t let Adora leave until she found someone to take the forgotten shift. Adora, obviously, thought that was total bullshit. She could use the extra money, however, and it was made clear that since it was an “emergency” shift coverage she was entitled to her hours of overtime. 

Once she had completed her task of dragging the mop around the floor and spreading out the soda into an even, barely distinguishable layer around the epicenter of the spill, she put down a “wet floor” sign, slid the mop back into the bucket, and wheeled it behind the counter and back through the kitchen to the supply closet. Once the mop and bucket were put away she reached for the disinfecting spray and a towel, deciding that the best way to look busy for the security cameras and her boss was to start cleaning the tables in the dining area. The sound of the bell above the door hit her just before the loud voices did. She sighed, plastered on her “customer service” face, and walked out to see which lovely patrons had graced her with their presence at 2:52 am. 

Adora was entirely unprepared for the events that would transpire in the next 38 minutes. 

In line on the other side of the counter were three individuals, two of them at least a little bit intoxicated. The first, a woman who had to be over 6 ft tall, was staring at the menu in wonder, the glow of the fluorescent tubes behind the translucent plastic reflecting in her eyes. She was definitely shit faced. Next to her was a much shorter woman with pigtails, speaking into a recording device of some sort, mumbling about the state of the two quesadilla presses behind the counter and giving her best guess of their age and working condition. She continued to analyze all of the equipment that was visible to her, but Adora blocked her voice out when she started to hear words like “hepatitis.” That was clearly their designated driver. Since the tall woman wasn’t finished looking at the menu, Adora turned her gaze to the remaining person. 

A gasp caught in her throat and her heart stuttered as she looked at the face of perhaps the most beautiful person she had ever seen on this Earth. Her wild dark brown hair cascaded down her back, reaching further down her torso than her crop top did. The maroon material flowed loosely around her stomach and showed off a set of abs Adora would probably spend the rest of her life dreaming about. A pair of jeans that rode so low on her hips she swears it should be illegal, dark and ripped, clung tightly to her legs and hugged her thighs and calves before being cuffed a few inches above her black combat boots. After Adora’s eyes traveled down they reversed their motion and drew up, looking once again at her exposed stomach before continuing up to her shoulders and down her toned biceps, stopping at those sharp nails and fingerless gloves.

“Um? Hellooooo?” A chipper voice broke Adora from her daze and she turned her eyes on the tall woman, who just stared at her with a raised brow, eyes a little glazed over with the effort of acting like a person who was in any condition to appear in public. 

“Um...hi? Hi! Hello! Yes um welcome to Taco Bell! How are you all doing tonight?” Adora stumbled over her words, a blush rushing to her cheeks when she heard a snort and realized the tall woman wasn’t the only one who saw her gawking openly at the brunette.

“Oh we are just great! Yeah we just left a party at a friend’s house and need a little food before heading home! You know, no class tomorrow so you gotta party it up while you can! How are you?” The stranger’s smile seemed to grow wider the longer the conversation went on, looking positively delighted to have been asked how her night was.

“Great! I am doing fine! I was, you know, supposed to get off work at 2 but the next shift never showed,” Adora shrugged, falling into easy conversation with the woman, her gentle smile and encouraging nod gave Adora a sense of ease.

“That's awful! I hope you get to go home soon! Oh I would hate that. You already get a full day’s work in and then somebody decides not to show and you get stuck with another shift!” She genuinely looked upset for her, so Adora tried to steer it back to food.

“So what can I get you all?” 

After taking the tall woman’s order, Adora looked to the shorter one with the pigtails. She was still muttering into her recorder, now talking about the likelihood of getting tetanus from the loose screws holding the trim to the laminate counter, but paused to give Adora her order. That just left the incredibly beautiful woman that rendered Adora’s brain useless, turning her insides to mush and setting the path between her heart and her stomach on fire.

Adora turned to face said woman, heart hammering in her chest and face flushing despite the fact that they haven’t even really looked at each other yet. ‘You can do this Adora. Take her order. Take her order now and try not to think about what would happen if you forgot to put napkins in their bag so she has to lick diablo sauce off of her fingers. That was not a helpful thought. Bad Adora-’ Her internal monologue was cut off by a snicker and a sultry voice.

“You gonna take my order there princess? I’m awfully hungry,” That fucking voice is going to kill her. Adora will not survive this interaction, she’s sure of it. 

“W-what can I ge-t for you?” Adora choked the words out, taking in the sight of the stranger leaning on the counter, tucking her hair behind one ear and using that same hand to trail back down her neck, pulling at the neckline of her crop top. Adora gulped, audibly, as her eyes followed that hand down the column of the stranger’s neck, watching her fingers flex while they pulled at the material. Her mouth watered as she took in the smirk that painted itself on the woman’s face, her teeth coming out to bite at her bottom lip before parting those plump lips and sneaking her tongue out to rub a soothing circle around the flesh she just bit. Is that a fucking tongue ring? 

She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the counter and propping her face up on her fisted knuckles, hips tilting and back arching so Adora could clearly see her ass and the curve of her spine. She swayed her hips in small circles, making intense eye contact with the Taco Bell cashier. Adora could see the flush on her cheeks but knew she wasn't as bad as her taller friend. She obviously hadn’t had anywhere near as much to drink or could at least hold her liquor better. 

Adora couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t move either. All she could do was stand there, mouth open and watering, gasping for breath. Her face was entirely red now, she assumed. Her eyes locked onto the other womans’ and she was trapped there, unable to let go. She couldn’t speak either, words forming on her tongue just to drop off into the abyss between them, too weak to even reach the stranger’s ears. 

Finally taking pity on Adora, she stood back up straight, leaned forward so their faces were a foot apart, and whispered, “How about your number, baby?” That seemed to shatter the frozen state Adora was in because she blinked away the haze and plastered a big smile on her face.

“Oh! Why didn’t you say so? I usually get a number 7, the quesadilla meal! I get chicken because in my opinion the steak is a little tough. But for sure my number every time is 7!” 

The silence was deafening, the chatter between the two friends standing by the soda machine cut off abruptly as they realized what was happening. Well, one of them realized what was happening.

The woman, Catra, sighed and rubbed her hand over her face, “Look, no I meant-” A splattering sound interrupted her as she looked over to where the taller woman was standing, looking guilty, over a soda cup on the ground. “Scorpia!” She shouted, tossing her credit card onto the counter to pay and then rushing over to where her friends stood, dumbfounded, next to the spill. Throwing some napkins on the ground she shook her head and let out a frustrated sigh.

“I am so sorry about them. Christ we can’t just go to a Taco Bell on a Tuesday night after a party and act like normal fucking people?” She seethed.

Scorpia stared at her, face blank and expressionless before breaking out in a grin.

Catra raised a brow, pinching the bridge of her nose, “What?”

“You said Tuesday night,” Scorpia said, voice shaking with glee.

“Yeah the party was tuesday night, remember?” Catra clearly did not see where this was going. Even Adora, standing behind the counter, could see the trap Catra had just walked into.

“But it's WEDNESDAY MY DUDES!” Scorpia shouted, grabbing Catra and tucking her head between a massive forearm and bicep and using the other hand to rub her knuckle into Catra’s hair. 

“Entrapta! Help me!” Catra whined out, struggling in her friend’s grasp.

“Catra appears to be engaging in a physical altercation with Scorpia. I believe it is centered around what appeared to be a joke. Further analysis is needed,” Entrapta rambled on, obviously making no move to help Catra.

Adora, who had moved back into the kitchen to prepare their orders, emerged with a large bag.

“Here you go! Order is all here!” She said brightly, “You never actually ordered but it seemed like you were pretty open to having my number so I just put you down for a number 7!”

The three friends paused, looking over to Adora. Scorpia dropped Catra 

“We are so sorry! Thank you so much, oh my. The mess we made! OH NO it's right next to the wet floor sign! You JUST mopped here didn’t you? Oh I am-” Scorpia was on the verge of tears now, apologizing profusely as she approached the counter.

“Don’t worry about it! Happens all the time! At least you apologized. No harm done,” Adora assured her, much more inclined to forgive someone so nice over that jerk from earlier.

Just then the door burst open and a woman, shorter than Entrapta, rushed in, diving behind the counter in a flurry of pink hair and… glitter? 

“Adora! I am so sorry I am late! I overslept and then could not get my car to start and I can’t believe I made you stay an hour and a half late to cover part of my shift!” The woman grabbed Adora into a hug.

“Glimmer, it's fine, really. I am going to go now though. Goodnight!” Adora said in a rush, turning to look at the woman, Catra, with a smirk.

“Meet me outside,” is all Adora said before rushing to the back office to grab her backpack and clock out. She wished the manager a goodnight before running back through the kitchen and vaulting over the counter to the opposite side, suddenly gaining energy at the prospect of her new freedom.

“Bye Glimmer!” She shouted over her shoulder, just barely hearing the indecent shriek of Glimmer no doubt finding the mess on the floor. She didn’t let herself feel too bad about it though. After all, she had already cleaned up a spilled soda, and Glimmer owed her.

Adora looked around before spotting the three customers standing next to a car on the other side of the lot. She jogged over, nodding at Entrapta and Scorpia, who sat on the curb eating their food, before turning to face Catra head on.

“So, what did you want me to wait for?” Catra asked in a light, breathy voice, which sent a shiver down Adora’s spine. Adora stepped closer, now completely in Catra’s personal space, forcing the smaller woman to lean back into the trunk of the car. She placed her hands on the spoiler, one on each side of Catra, before leaning down so her mouth was right next to her ear.

“I thought you wanted my number, baby?” Adora whispered, her hot breath fanning out over Catra’s ear and the exposed column of her neck. She shivered in return, moving her hands up to boldly grip Adora’s hips.

“Yeah, I did,” She whispered back, barely audible. Adora’s hands ran along the cool metal body of the car, closing in, until her wrists made contact with Catra’s sides just below her ribcage. Adora’s hands turned inward, sliding until they were firmly planted on the body in front of her own, and continued their motion up and down until Catra groaned in her ear.

“Ok, princess. How about this: you give me your number, and I’ll follow you back to your car. Deal?” Catra said, pulling back and trying to clear her head of lust enough to make a reasonable decision.

Adora suddenly got a little nervous. She’d never really experienced this feeling before, the absolute need to touch another person. She didn’t think she even could feel like this, especially with a stranger. Yet here she was, feeling up a random customer in the parking lot of a Taco Bell, sandwiching said stranger between her body and a vehicle. She wasn’t nervous because she didn’t like it, at least that’s what she thought. She speculated that she was nervous because she liked it too much. The offer to follow her back to her car? She wasn’t sure how far Catra was willing to go, but she didn’t think she wanted it to happen and then be over just like that. She had absolutely no basis for knowing this, because they had just met tonight, but Adora thought there was something about Catra that was worth getting to know. She didn’t want to take advantage of her either, knowing she had to have been drinking at that party.

Catra, sensing Adora’s sudden mood shift, looked up at her before removing a hand from Adora’s waist and using it to grab one of Adora’s hands, giving it an encouraging squeeze. 

“Hey, talk to me. What’s up? If I read it wrong, if you didn’t want that, it's totally cool. I shouldn’t have assumed,” She tried to layer her words with a soothing and understanding tone, hoping not to come off too disappointed. Catra didn’t really want to hook up tonight with a stranger. The flirting was one thing, but she really did want Adora’s number. She wasn’t into hooking up with strangers, casual sex wasn’t her thing. She didn’t even really find other people attractive until she really got to know them and even then, it was rare. There was just something about Adora that made her heart beat faster, and her mouth go dry before watering uncontrollably. She wanted to see where it could go. 

“Ok. I just...I really want to get to know you. I don’t want a casual thing, that's not my style and it’s not what I am looking for. There’s something about you that just fucks with my head and draws me in. You’re so fucking gorgeous and it’s unfair that you seem to be able to form coherent sentences when all I can manage to do is string words together. Like, fuck me I think I just told you that you’re ‘fucking gorgeous’ and I can’t believe I said that to a stranger. I’m still talking which is weird too, jesus. Ok. Wow. I just don’t want a one time thing and you seem really cool from the…. like 10 words we have spoken to each other. So. Do you want to come back to my place and hang out? Get to know each other? Or maybe just exchange numbers so if you decide I annoy you too much you can just block me and never have to deal with me again? You’re not drunk are you? I know you were at a party and I don’t want to take advantage of you because you can’t consent. Why is this so hard and why can’t I stop talking, please god help me,” Adora’s rambling, though cute, is also kind of unbearably awkward to watch. It is very endearing, downright adorable even, but it’s clearly uncontrollable at this point and causing her physical pain to keep going. 

Catra takes pity on her and with a laugh says, “I was a little tipsy when I left the party but I am fine now. I am 100% capable of making this decision. How about we head back to your place to get to know each other? And then when we are finished there, we can decide if we want to exchange numbers?”

“I think I’d like that. I would like that a lot actually,” Adora laughed, breathing a sigh of relief and taking the hand that remained on Catra’s side to run through her own hair.

“Well, let's go then princess,” Catra smirks up at Adora. The nickname finally registers in the blonde’s brain and she blushes before shouting a quick ‘nice to meet you!’ at Scorpia and Entrapta, dragging Catra over to her pickup truck. Catra laughs before shouting her plans to her two friends and allowing herself to be dragged by the hand to Adora’s car.

“Yes. Lets go, kitten,” Adora throws a smug look over her shoulder at the quiet whimper that leaves Catra’s throat. 

Adora brings Catra around to the passenger side of the truck, opening the door for her and holding her hand to help her climb up into the seat. It takes Catra by surprise, being treated like this at all is a little out there for her, but coming from someone she just met it's even more bizarre. The degree to which Adora already cares for her is making her stomach flutter and her heart rate pick up again. Adora was already treating her like she deserved to be taken care of and on top of it being an entirely new feeling for her, she is surprised to realize that it's completely welcome. She doesn’t just like how Adora makes her feel, she loves it. 

Catra, for the first time in her adult life, lets herself feel. She grabs onto that warmth in her chest and lets a smile spread across her face. When Adora gets into the car on her side, Catra scoots over to the middle seat so she can sit right next to Adora. Once they are both buckled in and Adora is pulling out of the parking lot, Catra lays her head on the taller woman’s shoulder and takes the hand that isn’t occupied with the steering wheel and sandwiches it between her own.

Adora isn’t sure where these urges are even coming from. She hasn’t ever felt like this before and it scares her, but she decides in a flourish of bravery that she wants to keep feeling it. She wants to explore, to see how Catra makes her feel. As they pull to a stop at the red light out of the shopping center (which Catra normally just runs because it is almost 4 am at this point and there isn’t anyone coming) Adora lies her head to the side to rest on top of Catra’s, feeling her silky locks on her cheek before rotating her head to press a soft kiss to the top of Catra’s. 

“So, number 7 huh? That chicken quesadilla was good,” Catra breaks the silence, mirth in her voice.

“Yeah, it's my favorite. It's just about the only menu item that working at a Taco Bell hasn’t ruined for me,” Adora chuckles, not really sure why they’re circling back to her Taco Bell order. 

Catra leans up so her breath once again fans heat across Adora’s neck and says in what is clearly the most sultry voice she is capable of using, “Well, I prefer tacos myself.”

Adora chokes on her own saliva and swerves dramatically before regaining control of the car and her fit of coughs. Catra has the audacity to fucking cackle as though Adora’s reaction wasn’t everything she had hoped for. 

Adora chances a look to her side and can’t help being a little awestruck at the sight of Catra, head tilted back in laughter with her brows crinkling little lines into the sides of her closed eyes. She smiles at this girl that she is realizing has kind of stolen her heart. 

She has a distinct feeling she is going to have to tell everyone who asks that she indeed met her soulmate at a fucking Taco Bell. Maybe she's okay with that, though.


End file.
